Robotic systems, such as a robotic manipulator having an end-effector, may be used for performing tasks involving picking up and moving objects, inserting objects, machining parts, etc. For instance, a robotic device may be used to polish an object having a particular geometry. Such a robotic device may direct a robotic manipulator to follow a certain trajectory to perform a given task.